Worlds Apart
by Renoisms
Summary: Naruto AU based off the movie 'Far and Away' Naruto Uzumaki, a young man facing land eviction after his father's death, seeks revenge on his landlord Fugaku Uchiha. Meanwhile, the landlords son, Sasuke Uchiha is growing fed up of the aristocratic lifestyle he is forced to live, longing to be 'free'. Two very different young men from two very different worlds... what next? M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Welcome to my newest solo project, World's Apart.**

**This is a Naruto AU based off the movie Far and Away, so if you see some familiar phrases or scenes that is why.**

**This is a NaruSasu story and may contain nsfw between two males aswell as scenes of violence.**

**I do not own Far and Away**

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Konoha had a name and a road, and very little more. The vast majority of the dozen or so houses had scruffy thatched tops that were gradually turning green. A kid sat in the road, blending the earth with his fingertips. A woman had one eye on him and one eye on the linen she was hanging up on the line. Further down the road, happily intoxicated men and women hung off one another, hoarse laughter sifting through the resonances of the livestock - some which joyfully meandered the road unmarked. Poverty is all the individuals have known, most of their cash earned harvesting the land winding up in the pockets of the rich landlords that crippled them with taxes.

Despite such destitution, the people made the most of what they had. Especially Naruto Uzumaki.

The Uzumaki family share a shack of a building just outside of the village, on the top of a hill confronting the ocean. Naruto, along with his adopted brothers Kiba and Shikamaru, work the land since their father can't - a combination of a bad heart and liquor addiction saw to that. Their potato harvest had once been sufficient to help them just scrape through the bills every month, but more recently the ever changing climate had seen their crops become less fruitful and now they are in debt. Soon the elder two siblings enthusiasm on the homestead dropped and they had taken to drinking just as often as their father, leaving Naruto alone to pick up the slack.

"Kiba!"

"What?"

"Would you look at our little brother? Slaving his ass off down there, ass-deep in mud.." Shikamaru takes a swig of his ale, watching his young sibling struggle to pull a cart of produce up the hill. After exchanging an amused glance with Kiba, the pair head down to join their brother.

"Give it up Naruto, is it not enough you've ploughed all this bog.." Shikamaru flicks up a bit of mud with his foot.

"My ambition for the day is far greater than the pair of you. Been at the ale again?" Naruto barely looks at two men he calls brothers and continues to tug at the wooden cart which is sinking further into the mud by the second.

"Ambition? This is ambition? Breaking your back on land that doesn't belong to you. Don't make us laugh. You and I both know this land belongs to Uchiha."

Naruto bristles, turning on the pair with narrowed eyes. "Oh fuck off the pair of ya, look there's a goat over there, go and improve your love life!"

The elder two exchange another glance, seemingly making a silent agreement before they both step into Naruto's personal space, backing him up against the cart. Now, neither Kiba or Shikamaru are particularly large and they have consumed enough alcohol to impair their judgment - but it's two versus one.

"I don't want to fight, there's work to do." Naruto's tone is firm but there's something in those blue eyes of his that promise something entirely different. Kiba and Shikamaru were laughing as soon as the words left his lips.

_Let them laugh.._

Whilst the elder two are holding their stomachs, Naruto seizes the opportunity and barrels his full weight into them, aiming a few powerful punches where he can. Of course they fight back, and all three siblings wind up in the mud, a tangle of limbs and fists.

"Lads! Lads! Your fathers hurt!"

The panicked tone of their fathers friend is enough for the three to break apart and jump to their feet, Naruto already running ahead to where their father is being carried into their home.

"Da! What happened?!" Naruto flocks to his fathers side, searching frantically for any sign of injury. There appears to be nothing out of the ordinary; his father reeks ale however.

"Yer da's a hero lad. He fought good, thirty men! Armed and with murder in their eyes, one by one.. with his bare hands lad! I got some of them too mind you.."

Naruto at this point ignores the other man. That was a tall story if he ever heard one.

"How do ya feel da?"

"Naruto, my son.. I'm dying.."

"Don't talk like that-"

"I'm dying!"

"But.. but you can't die, we need ya here da.." Naruto swallows the lump in his throat, blinking away tears that sting the back of his eyes.

"What do ya need me for? Naruto, you're an odd boy." His father sighs and reaches out to pat his youngest son's hand. "You have odd thoughts, I did when I was your age but dreams, in this corner of the world.. they end up in a glass of ale."

Tears falling freely now, Naruto shakes his head. "Not my dreams da. I'll have my own land some day. My own alone. Without land, a man is nothing but a slave to the rich. I refuse to live like this forever."

"Well Naruto, ya gonna need a miracle but if ya make it, yer old da will be smiling down on ya from heaven above, that I will. Don't let anyone get in yer way. Follow yer dreams Naruto, cause there ain't no other way to get there. There ain't no other.. way."

It happened so suddenly. One minute their father was talking, the next… gone.

"God bless ya soul Uzumaki." Their fathers friend takes off his hat as a sign of respect, but Naruto doesn't see this for his head is bowed, saying a silent prayer for the man who brought him up, tears dripping from his chin and onto their hands.

"I'll bet we'll be able to sell a thing or two now that the old man's gone.."

Naruto spins on his brothers, outraged. "Don't you dare!" He hisses. "Our father's just died, don't you have any respect!?"

"Naruto, he's left us with a huge debt on the land.." Kiba tries to reason.

"We'll settle the debt, if we work double time, we -"

"Grow the potatoes and pick them yourself you foolish idiot. This land hasn't turned up a decent crop for years."

They are right of course, but that isn't going to stop Naruto from trying. He has to.

* * *

It's a particularly blustery day when the whole village follows in a procession as Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and the friend carry their father's coffin across the fields to prepare his burial. The wind whips up foam from the sea, hitting their faces and making the sombre walk difficult. There isn't a single person in the procession that didn't know their father and each wore an expression of sadness and loss. Indeed the head of the Uzumaki household was well-known and well-liked. His presence in the local pub would be sorely missed.

Naruto keeps his gaze fixed forwards, even as the sound of galloping horses reaches his ears.

_The landlords men.._

"What dead man is this?"

"Keep walking lads, we're burying my father today." There is no way Naruto is stopping for anyone.

"You need't answer but I represent Mr Fugaku Uchiha who by right of law, owns this land and all improvements upon it. Rent on this property has not been paid and you have been warned enough." A sheet of paper hits Naruto in the face but he keeps walking, unaware of the scenes unfolding behind him.

"Oi, the bastard's are burning our house!"

Naruto first snaps his gaze at Kiba and then behind to where their house stands. Men on horses surround it, throwing burning torches onto the thatched roof and in through the windows. It doesn't take a lot for the house to be engulfed in flames and just like that, Naruto watches his home.. his life be reduced to ashes.

Nostrils flaring, Naruto watches helplessly as the cavalry ride off out of sight.

"Where is this landlord Uchiha? I want justice for what he's done."


	2. Chapter 2

After their home was cruelly burned to the ground, both Kiba and Shikamaru disappeared whilst Naruto stayed up all night trying to salvage what he could. The damage was devastating. Not a single possession survived. All Naruto has to his name are the clothes on his back and a few loose coins that he keeps in a pouch attached to his belt. The livestock would be divided between all three of the Uzumaki siblings but their worth was not great.

The following day, Naruto is approached by a man called Jiraiya - another old friend of the family. Of course every knew of the youngest Uzumaki's vow of vengeance by now and Jiraiya is no exception. He leads Naruto to his barn to unveil a prized rifle - or so he said. The thing looks like it's going to snap in Naruto's opinion. He takes it from the old man and practices holding it, resting the stock to his shoulder and lining up the sight. He imagines that he is aiming at Fugaku Uchiha.

"There's nothing I like more than the glow of murder in a young fellows eyes." Jiraiya watches with a small smile on his lips. "It's got a bit of rust on it but it's killed plenty of pigs and chickens in it's time which works out well for you. That Fugaku Uchiha is a pig and chicken in one. Aye, you ought to give him a proper taste of death. He won't know what's hit him."

Naruto lowers the rifle and offers the elder man a toothy grin. "Aye, he'll regret crossing Naruto Uzumaki that's for sure!"

"Orange fox."

"Eh?"

"Code name. You can't be off using your real name lad, they'll hunt you down and string you up."

"Why orange fox though?"

Jiraiya rolls his shoulders, "Why not? Don't breathe a word of it to another living soul though, Orange fox."

It's a very odd code name Naruto decides but as such, no one would ever make a connection to him providing it stays between himself and Jiraiya. There's no reason to tell anyone else anyway, Naruto could less what his brothers have got up to. So with the rifle strapped to his back, Naruto shakes the old friends hand and sets off to fetch the only mode of transport available, his father's old donkey Kurama.

Riding through town a little while later turns out to be a difficult task. Kurama seemingly doesn't like passengers which Naruto supposes is fair. He can't remember the last time his father used Kurama for anything other than pulling carts. It's embarrassing though. The old donkey is kicking it's hind legs out in an attempt to throw Naruto off and succeeds, dragging the young man partway up the road before he can get on again.

Not a good time to be spotted by his brothers.

"Ha-ha! Naruto can't keep hold of his ass!"

"There he goes, the hero of Konoha and his mighty steed!"

Their teasing encourages the gathering crowds to laugh at the scene, much to Naruto's dismay.

"Blow the bastard's head off!"

"Go Orange Fox!"

The last shout is from Jiraiya and Naruto looks back over his shoulder questioningly.

"It was too good to keep to myself!"

Naruto rolls his eyes. He should of known.

"Hey, do you even know which way to point a gun?" Kiba.

"He'll shoot himself in the balls I bet and come home hobbling in tears."

With a sigh, Naruto waves at the pair. "Goodbye Kiba, goodbye Shikamaru." The fact that they are not his brothers by blood is somewhat comforting to Naruto. They have absolutely nothing in common aside from the name Uzumaki. Still, he can't help but wonder how they will treat if he succeeds in his plan - should he come back alive. Thankfully Kurama seems to have settled and Naruto can leave the village behind and begin his journey.

* * *

The Uchiha manor house is at the heart of ten thousand acres of rural countryside and to get to it meant following the current road through several more small villages and settlements until he reaches a crossroad. Naruto wonders how reliable Jiraiya's information is however, particularly when night fall's before he reaches a single tavern. Aptly named a travellers tavern. Having been on the road for several hours, Naruto decides now is as a good as time as any to take a break and wet his lips. He ties Kurama up outside and enters.

As soon as he steps over the threshold, heads turn and all eyes are on him. Naruto remembers his manner and takes off his hat, "God bless all in this house."

Around him everyone lifts up their glass, "God bless you lad."

Naruto seats himself at the bar and orders himself a bottle of stout. He may not be a drinker like his brother and his father was, but he does enjoy the odd hearty ale and it sure goes down well after travelling so far. As he drinks, Naruto takes a good look around. All of the men in the tavern are his kind of people. Every weary line on their faces spoke of hardship and labour. Taverns and public houses like this are a luxury and the only escape for most. Naruto's wandering gaze stops when it is met by another man sat a few seats up from him.

"From the north are ya?"

Naruto shakes his head.

"Or perhaps the east?"

"I prefer to keep my business to myself, if you don't mind." Naruto had nothing against socialising and making new acquaintances but tonight he is on a mission, one that must be kept under wraps.

"Very wise lad, don't blame you.."

"God bless you, everyone." Naruto turns as the door of the tavern close behind a new customer, ready to raise his glass and return the greeting. This customer is unlike anyone else here, Naruto notices. This man is well-dressed and groomed. A tailor-fit suit, polished shoes and gold ring on his wedding finger. This man, didn't belong but everyone else seemed to greet him with familiarity.

_I'm not in Konoha anymore.. _Naruto reminds himself.

"Whiskey for everyone!" A round of applause and cheers fill the space as the well-dressed man slaps a hefty amount of coin on the counter top. Naruto had never seen so much coin in his life. Well, he isn't going to turn down free whiskey..

Naruto finishes off his ale and watches the vendor line up several glasses and fill them with whiskey. The conversation to his left catches his attention however.

"Oppressed. That's me." The well-dressed man addresses the tavern. "I live in a house that is dull and stuffy and to make things worse, I have a wife that doesn't allow me to drink."

A few sympathetic murmurs break out.

"I crave more excitement boys! If I had wings, I'd fly to the stars.."

"You still have your health Mr Uchiha."

_Uchiha?!_

Slowly, Naruto turns his head, looking at the man with new eyes. _So this is Fugaku Uchiha? _

Fugaku must have caught his expression for he pauses to regard Naruto with a curiosity.

"Liven up lad, you're too young young to be brooding in your ale." The man continues to watch Naruto, as if trying to place his face. "What brings you to this small chapter of the world?"

_Your head!_

"That ones keeping himself to himself."

"Ah. Then it can only be one of two things. Love or enterprise."

"It isn't love." Naruto somehow manages to keep the venom from his tone. "Rest assured of that."

"Your a man of business then like me. Let me tell you something though, it's brought me nothing but misery. I'm lost in a smog of commerce and compromise." Fugaku grimaces. "I'd everything away for a bit of freedom."

_Misery? Misery?! You own half the country you ignorant, rich bastard!_

Naruto closes his eyes for a moment, counting to ten silently in his head. It's a method he'd adopted to stop himself losing his temper. Now would not be a good place to murder a rich landlord.

"Freedom is a rarity in this world." He says instead.

Fugaku seems to think about that for a moment before nodding his head, "It is. Indeed, it is."

"To a long and happy life.. Mr Uchiha." Naruto raise his freshly poured whiskey and tips it towards Fugaku with a smile. A smile that holds many secrets.

"God bless you lad."

* * *

Naruto isn't normally a whiskey drinker and this soon becomes apparent when several glasses later, he's stumbling out of the tavern ready to follow an equally inebriated Fugaku Uchiha home. It's the early hours of the morning. It's dark. Somewhere in Naruto's fogged brain, he is glad that Fugaku is drunk because he is likely not to notice a young man and his donkey swaying around a few feet behind.

After a short while, Fugaku stops to to relieve himself, singing away about some maiden and a ship. Naruto sees this as an opportunity to shoot the man but he needs to get closer. Leading Kurama by foot, he draws closer, ducking behind a bush and readying his rifle. He aims but his hands are very unsteady. He can't fuck this up. Biting his lip, his thumb hovers over the trigger and then, the next thing he knows, Kurama is trying to get away. He tugs on the rein but Kurama is stronger and pulls from his grip. Naruto can only curse as he watches his father's old donkey run off into the shadows.

When he turns back, Fugaku has moved on.

Naruto manages to catch sight of him again around the next bend but the opportunity to shoot has long gone. He can only follow until the road widens and the trees and and bushes lining it become more trimmed and uniform. When he slips in through some steel gates using the shadows for cover, Naruto stops and almost sobers up.

_This isn't a house.. this is a castle.._

Miles of manicured lawns, fountains and paved walkways, even in the dark Naruto can see the place is magnificent. Four stories high, huge windows and balconies.. it's unbelievable.

Wandering in further, Naruto finds another building to the right side of the property and is astonished to find that they are stables. _These stables are bigger than my old house! Probably more comfortable too! _With that in mind, Naruto decides to enter the stables and finds an empty to one to lay down and rest. The hay is a little itchy and the smell is awful but there is little more he can so until sunrise - that and the headache he's developing could do with disappearing.

The horses don't seem to mind..

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this so far! Next chapter we meet Sasuke and Mikoto yay! Also, Naruto pulls the trigger! :x **


	3. Chapter 3

There is nothing more gratifying to Sasuke Uchiha than riding across the lush green pastures that surround his father's estate. As the heir to the landlords empire, Sasuke's life consists of suffocating airs, graces and learning the business inside and out. Riding is his only respite. Of course, such activities are best done in the early morning at first light. The air is still crisp, the grass still dewed and there's an exhilarating sense of freedom - especially when he gallops over the crest of the hill with the wind whipping the hair off his face.

He'd been at it for over an hour when he decides it would be wise to slow down and walk back to the paddock - where his mother is waiting. _Impeccable timing mother.. _Sasuke clicks his tongue and guides his Fresian-bred stallion to the stables.

"Sasuke! I saw you galloping in the fields. Dignity Sasuke, dignity. A gentleman must always be civilised even when he rides." Mikoto Uchiha watches her son with disapproval. A woman born into wealth and aristocracy, Mikoto stands at head of the household - the matriarch; self-appointed since her husband's leisurely activities are heavily frowned upon. To her, proper etiquette and manners stand above anything else and where Fugaku is a little more relaxed in that respect, she makes up for it tenfold.

"No one saw me riding mother."

"_I _saw you."

"Yes mother."

Sasuke rolls his eyes as soon as his back is turned and dismounts, gathering the reins in his hands ready to lead his horse into the stable. Once inside he sighs, patting the horse's sleek neck. "She never leaves us alone does she Kirin? 'A gentleman must always be civilised.'" Shaking his head, Sasuke begins to strip the horse of it's saddle and bridle, hanging everything up before allowing him to enter his stall. With Kirin settled back in, Sasuke sits down on a stool to remove his riding boots, unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching him..

* * *

Naruto had woken up the following morning after a surprisingly good sleep. He had no idea what time it was but the sun was filtering through the slats of wood and the birds were in full song. Thankfully all traces of the previous nights headache had ebbed away and Naruto is feeling refreshed and ready to carry out his plan.

He is about to make a move but has to stop. Someone is coming in. Whoever it is has a horse with them. Naruto can tell from the clip-clop of the hooves and the snuffling. Then the person speaks. Naruto silently presses himself against the wall, holding his rifle to his chest before sneaking a peek through on of the gaps. The person is young man, around his own age; tall, lean.. Naruto bites his lips. The man has just sat down and now he can see his face.

Naruto feels his stomach flutter oddly. This person, this man is.. pretty? Naruto frowns, pretty is not a word he feels comfortable using, particularly when another male is involved but really, this man is unlike any other he has seen before. Growing up in the village, Naruto was exposed to all manner of men. Thick-skinned, calloused hands, hairy, muscled and sun-kissed.. but this man, from what he can see, is none of that. His features are sharp and almost feminine. Even his hair is well-groomed and styled.

There's a creak as Naruto leans a little too far and a pair of dark eyes snap in his direction, causing the blond to fall back onto his ass.

"Is somebody there?"

Naruto holds his breath, grip tightening on his rifle. Something sails over the wall and lands next to him in the hay, disturbing the birds up in the rafters. Silence. Releasing his breath, Naruto sags against the wall, relieved. The relief is short-lived however as suddenly four sharp-looking prongs splinter the wood inches from his face, he yelps and scrambles away, looking on in horror at the garden fork protruding through the wall. The door to the stall is kicked open and Naruto moves to grab the rifle he'd dropped.

"Stay right where you are! Don't even flutter an eyelid or I'll stab you."

Naruto swallows, eyes darting around for an escape other man looks like he will follow through on his threat but he can't get caught now. _Maybe if I move fast enough.. _Naruto lunges to the side..

* * *

All Sasuke sees is movement and before he knows what he is doing, he thrusts the fork forward and see's the blond man's features contort painfully. Sasuke stills and drops his gaze down to see the fork in hands and the prongs disappearing into the mans thigh. The material surrounding is already staining dark. He looks back up at blond in shock and releases the handle. The other male catches it and pulls the end out of his leg, throwing it to side.

Sasuke pales.

"Father!" He shouts, running from the stable and up the paddock. "Father!"

Fugaku is stood talking to one of the gardeners when he spots a panic-stricken Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"In the stables.." He points back, just in time for his mother to come and see what the fuss is all about. With all eyes on the stable, no one misses the young man that staggers out, dragging his leg behind him and a rifle poised in position to shoot.

"Mr Fugaku Uchiha!"

"Oh my God!" - Mikoto

Fugaku recognises the man from the night before but doesn't let that show as he cautiously answers, "Yes?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, of the family Uzumaki that you pushed off our land and burned out house down!"

"What in the the name of -"

"Prepare to pay for your crimes.."

* * *

Naruto had the stock settled and the sight lined up and unlike last night, he has Fugaku Uchiha clearly in his sights.

"Good Lord Jesus!"

He smirks and pulls the trigger..

* * *

Mikoto screams, Sasuke is frozen in place and Fugaku shields himself as the shot goes off. Nothing. Slowly lowering his arms, Fugaku looks down at himself and finds that he is somehow unhurt but.. they definitely heard a shot. Looking down across the paddock, Sasuke sees that the gun-weilding blond had gone down. They all rush over.

The rifle is all but split in two and the man holding it is groaning, his face blackened from the soot.

As some of the workers come by and gather around, all Sasuke can do is watch in bewilderment and for a brief moment a pair of shocking blue eyes meet his. Two words are uttered then before consciousness is lost…

"Orange fox.."

"Quickly, find Mr Shimura and bring him here. Go! Sasuke come inside."

Sasuke nods and follows his mother but he can't help but look back as he does.

_Those eyes.. what did he mean, 'orange fox'?_


	4. Chapter 4

For the next hour following the incident outside, maids and servants bustle around, all walking on pins to satisfy Sasuke's short-tempered mother. The woman is highly strung at the best of times but after this, she is especially snippy. This doesn't hamper Sasuke's curiosity about their prisoner. The injured man had been taken up into one of the unused rooms where Mikoto personally sees to dressing his wounds; Sasuke joins her to observe.

The worst of the soot had been washed away now, revealing more of the strangers face. Sasuke notes a few faint scars on his cheeks and wonders if the other made a habit of being violent. He looks to be strong however. The evidence of hard labour is clear from the definition of muscle in his arms and stomach. Of course, to treat him properly his clothes had been removed and destroyed, a clean set put aside for later. A simple sheet covers his modesty.

Sasuke had unknowingly closed in on the bed, gaze drifting over the mans form with interest.

"Look how black his fingers are Mother." Whether they are black from the soot or dirt, it's difficult to tell.

"Never mind his fingers. He's a lowborn, pestilence of filth."

"If he's so worthless, then why are you bothering to treat his wounds?" A fair question in Sasuke's opinion. The same can be said for the set of clean clothing.

"Our duty is to restore him to full health so that he can hear his own neck crack when he dangles from the hangman's noose." Mikoto sighs as she finishes disinfecting the fork wound on the mans thigh. "Of all the days to intrude upon our peaceful life.."

Sasuke frowns. _So that is the fate of this man._ He should hardly be surprised since there was an attempt at murder but to hear it in such a blasé manner doesn't sit well with the young Uchiha.

"The ladies are coming by for afternoon tea today. I'm sure they will he horrified to here about this terrible threat."

_Please mother, you will relish the attention, you always do. _

Sasuke hates it when his mother's friends come to stay. They are overbearing and have a habit of gushing over him and trying to pair him off with their daughters. He supposes it's better than having business lectures with Danzo Shimura. Fugaku had appointed the man to teach Sasuke everything there is to know, much to his distaste.

"I feel very sick all of a sudden." He groans without thinking.

"Mind yourself Sasuke. Those ladies are models of manner and behaviour."

_Nosy old gossips I'd say.._

That afternoon as planned, Mikoto's friends arrive in their best coats and matching hair styles. They gather in the entertaining room while Mikoto takes great delight in sharing the news of the day.

"A murderer under your own roof? How horrible!"

"He's the most dirty vicious creature I've laid eyes upon."

"Good Gracious!"

Standing off to the side, hoping to blend into the shadows, Sasuke rolls his eyes. His mother is milking this.

"Did you get a look at him Sasuke?"

_Damn._

"Just a peek."

"Sasuke, what is your collar doing?" Mikoto steps up, gloved fingers fixing the offending collar straight and fasting the top button.

"It's choking me." He hisses.

"It's better to choke than to be vulgar - did you hear that?" Footsteps in the hallway. "Let us hope it's Danzo Shimura."

True enough, Danzo steps into view, head held high in what Sasuke deems an arrogant manner. With him are three other men.

"We've come for your prisoner Mr Uchiha. Good afternoon Mrs Uchiha, good afternoon ladies."

"Speak of the sun and we see it's rays." Mikoto gushes, releasing Sasuke's collar to take Danzo's hands in her own. "My goodness, we were all so frightened."

"Keep calm, you're now safe and protected. Return to your sinful card playing and pleasantries."

Sasuke's stomach turns in disgust.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Hello Danzo."

"My my, how handsome he is." The ladies unabashedly begin to appraise their new visitor

"He is an excellent man, educated at the finest of schools. He manages all of my husbands business affairs and is offering guidance to Sasuke."

"Your son's certainly a very lucky young man."

"He is indeed and talented too. Sasuke, the ladies and I would like to listen you to play the piano."

Sasuke turns to his mother, a silent plea to suggest something else. Unlike her, he hates being the centre of attention. "Do I have to?"

Mikoto's smile falters, replaced by a tight-lipped one which Sasuke knows is a sign he's said the wrong thing. "I beg your pardon?"

Danzo steps up then, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come play Sasuke, something elegant that the ladies will enjoy."

_Elegant huh._

Shoulders sagging in defeat, Sasuke makes his way to the piano and slides onto the bench. He begins to play the first song that comes to his head; a slow melody written by a famous composer that everyone should recognise. As he plays he cannot help but despise the women in the room. All their eyes on him is uncomfortable and he entertains the idea of smashing the window and fleeing the room. Is this his life? Is he destined to turn into another Danzo Shimura.

_What a depressing thought. No wonder father drinks so much._

Spurred on by the negative thoughts, Sasuke begins to change the tune, hitting the keys harder and increasing the tempo as he breaks into an upbeat tune. A glance to his audience tells him that they don't like it. One of the ladies is even covering her ears. He smiles.

"Sasuke! Good gracious, what on earth are you doing?"

"It's band music mother!"

"Band music?!"

"It's very modern! From overseas!"

Mikoto is outraged, apologising to her friends profusely. Sasuke is highly amused. He continues to play, ignoring Danzo's disapproving looks and simply enjoying the moment of chaos. That is until he catches sight of a figure on the staircase that causes him to abruptly stop.

The ladies scream.

Music had woken Naruto from his deep sleep. He was amazed to find himself in one piece and very much alive. When he pulled the trigger earlier, all he remembers seeing is the barrel exploding right before his eyes and heat on his face.

It hurt to move. Aside from being stabbed in the leg, he assumes he must of been handled roughly too. Sitting up in the comfiest bed he's ever slept in, Naruto takes in the room. Everything looks clean and expensive, even the sheets..

_Jesus fuck I'm naked!_

Naruto pulls the covers tighter around himself, more out of instinct than anything else.

_Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph. They saw me naked. _

It's one thing almost blowing his own head of but it's entirely another thing being stripped of his clothes by rich strangers and _oh Christ.. _Covering his face with his hands, Naruto mulls over this whole mess.

_Orange fox my arse! I bet Kiba and Shikamaru would love this. I've fucked up. Well and truly. Sorry Da.._

_Ugh I've got to get out of here._

Finding the fresh clothes is a blessing but getting them on is a painful endeavour. Thankfully they fit well enough and feeling a little less _exposed _Naruto looks for an escape route. He limps over to the door first, fully expecting it to be locked - which it is. Looking out of the window he finds he is on the third floor and as daring as he may be, trying to climb down with an injured leg is suicide.

That only leaves one option. Since the piano is playing so loudly, hopefully he can get away with this. He rips off a bit of sheet and wraps it around his fist then, throwing all his power into it, drives that fist through the door panel. The wood splinters and cuts his arm where it isn't wrapped but he is successful in creating a hole in which he can reach through and unlock the door.

All Naruto has to do now is get downstairs. He hobbles along using the wall as support and follows the music. He makes it down one flight of stairs without a hitch but his leg is really throbbing. At the top of the second flight he pauses. From this vantage point, he can see right into the room where music is being played and is astonished to find the young Uchiha behind the piano. The momentary lapse of concentration is his downfall however as suddenly their eyes meet and everyone else turns to look too.

He tries to run the last flight of stairs but stumbles, falling to land at the bottom. He groans and rolls over, then a foot is pressed to his chest so he can't move. "Careful boy, your life's worth little as it is."

Looking up, Naruto recognises the man immediately. "You're the bastard that burned my father's house!"

"I've burned many houses in the line of duty, am I meant to remember yours?"

Seething, Naruto thrashes, baring his teeth at the man. "Maybe you'll remember this." Naruto collects some saliva in his mouth then spits, a gob of it landing on the man's cheek.

Danzo calmly signals for the other men present to take over while he stand and wipes his face with a handkerchief. He throws down at Naruto when finished.

"Pistols, tomorrow at dawn."

"Get him upstairs and secure him this time!"


End file.
